La Luna Carmesi
by Miryu
Summary: Un secreto, una guerra entre dos clases diferentes, y solo una llave a la libertad. Cuando la sangre, es el mayor deseo... cuando el amor de un vampiro, es eterno. SoulxMaka, de vampiros.Entren y Comenten, y diganme si les gusta Malsummary
1. Introduccion & Capitulo 1

**Bueno, mi mente trabaja a mil, mientras que mis manos se quedan atras escribiendo... ademas de que en vez de seguir subiendo, deberia actualizar mis fics. Sep, eso pasa por mi xDu no importa, ahora todo lo que ustedes tienen que saber, es de mi nuevo fic, sep~. Primero que todo, este es un SoulxMaka, de... -redomblen de bateria-(?) Vampiros! :D Bueno, se... le mande un poco a lo que a mi me encantan, los vampiros mas soul y Maka xD Espero que les guste. Ah, las edades de los dos son Maka: 15 y Soul: 17. Es muy muy importante, ya veran por qué.**

**La Luna Carmesi**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Sulla luna vedo i tuoi occhi, nell'aria sento la tua voce. Nel mio cuore tengo i vostri tesori, e la vostra anima mi porta sorriso. Anche se a questa __luna carmesi__, moriamo da quella __passione __che ci porta al nostro __amore__."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Una mujer corria por unos callejones de una cuidad. Dos personas la seguian, sedientas de la pobre bebé que llebaba con sus brazos. Paro, viendo que llegaba a uno de los callejones sin salida._

_- Tiene que darnos a la bebé, mujer. - decia uno de ellos, mientras que sus comnillos crecian notablemente, y sus ojos se ponian tan rojos como la sangre, tan brillantes como si tubieran luz propia. La mujer grito de espanto, mientras que intentaba buscar una salida. Los dos tipos se relamian, por ambas presas. La mujer obserbo bien, mientras que nomas la bebé dormia tranquilamente. Los dos tipos se le tiraron, mientras que esta misma mujer saltaba arriba de ellos y salia corriendo lo mas rapido que podia de ese lugar. Hasta que llego a unos descampados, seguia corriendo, dejando bien atras a los dos tipos. Ellos aun seguian corriendo, hasta que pararon en seco._

_- Es esa ciudad. No entremos._

_- Ni loco entro a ese lugar, puede que Shinigami nos mate. Volvamos. - decia el otro, mientras se daban la vuelta, caminando. Desesperada, la mujer leyo el cartel. DEATH CITY, decia aquél. Ella empezo a temblar, mientras que sostenia fuerte a su hija._

_- Si aqui estara bien mi hija, te dejare aqui, Maka. - dijo, mientras avanzaba con cuidado, conociendo bien que este era lugar prohibido para personas como ella. Encontro un lugar, donde la gente estaba y no, donde la podrian llegar a ver. La abrazo con fuerza, mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos verdes. Sollozo un poco, mientras se apuraba. La cubrio con unas sabanas que tenia, de color blanco como la luna que estaba en ese momento. Le dio un beso en la frente, el ultimo beso. Sabia que no podria volver a ver a su hija. Era una amenaza para ella, y mucho mas para su hija misma. Pero, debia dejarla viva, ademas de que no era capaz, nunca, nunca la mataria._

_- Perdoname, perdoname, Maka... espero que me sepas entender, hija. Te amo, te amo... - decia una y otra vez, mientras la dejaba. Se seco las lagrimas con la manga, mientras se cubria la cabeza con la capucha(N/A: Capucha... si no entienden diganme. Es como la campera de Medusa, para que sepan)._

_- Espero que nos veamos de grande. - termino, mientras se iba del lugar corriendo. Seria un peligro que se quedase por mas tiempo. Si la encontraban la matarian, de la peor forma y a su hija tambien._

_La bebé habia sido abandonada. Ya habian pasado dos horas. Nadie sabia por que, ni como... pero toda la gente roeaba a la bebé. Un joven de pelo negro con rayas blancas se acerco a la bebé y la miro un rato. Toda la gente al rededor murmuraba y comentaba. Cualquier cosas inciertas, cosas sin sentido de la pobre bebé que ni les entendia. Ella solamente dormia a pesar del barullo de al rededor. El joven tomo a la bebé en brazos, cosa que nadie habia echo hasta ahora, y todos dieron la vuelta a verlo._

_- Creo que ni uno de ustedes, podra cuidar bien de ella. - dijo, llevandosela. Todos lo dejaron pasar algo confundidos, pero con respeto. El joven se la llevo a otro callejon y tomo su pequeño brazo. Obserbo una marca en forma de una media luna justo en la muñeca._

_- Es ella. A ella tengo que cuidar. - termino, llevandosela a donde sea, pero a un lugar seguro. Al dia siguiente habia mucho mas rumores, pero el joven y la bebe habian desaparecido de ese lugar imediatamente. Aunque, solamente ellos sabian que tenian que tenrle respeto al chico._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**15 años despues, Death City, en una casa normal.**

**Maka pov:**

- Maka, vamos. Llegaras tarde. - decia Kid, mientras me daba mi mochila y sonreia. - Cuidate, eres muy importante para todos. - me dijo, mientras que yo miraba la sicatriz que tenia en la muñeca, y le sonreia.

- Ya falta poco para mi cumpleaños. - le dije feliz. Él asintio.

- Claro, Maka-chan. El dia que viniste, mejor dicho... porque no se que dia cumplas. - dijo sincero. Yo suspire con algo de tristeza. Algo me decia que no todo era como aparentaba. Él me sostubo del hombro y levanto mi rostro, sonrio. (N/A: **Maka va a cumplir 15, para ser presisos, dos dias despues de este**)

- Maka, tranquila. Tu siempre perteneceras aqui, y siempre te cuidare. - me dijo sonriendo. Yo asenti feliz, y me encamine hacia la puerta. Antes de irme, corri hacia Kid y lo abraze fuerte. Necesitaba abrazarlo. No sabia por qué, pero pensaba que no lo volveria a ver hoy. Él me recibio el abrazo, y quedamos asi unos minutos.

- Llegare tarde... - dije, mientras me separaba de él, algo roja por todo eso. Él sonrio algo rojo tambien, y me acomodo la corbata y me despidio, con eso de que camine simetrica y cuidadosamente.

Segui así hasta que llegue a mi escuela. Una escuela para chicos normales, en estados normales, y todo normal. Eso justamente era lo que odiaba. Que todo fuera tan normal y común como siempre. Y con todas las historias que aparecian en los libros, en los comics, de superpoderes, hadas, etcetera; pero, lo que mas me gustaba... eran los vampiros. Es obvio que no existe todo esto, pero... como quisiera que existiese.

Entré, para encontrarme con el cartel de clases. Mire bien, que clase me tocaria...

Clase A: No. Segui buscando mi apellido en algunas de las listas, pero en eso senti como alguien me empujaba, y yo caia en el suelo. Sobe un poco mi cabeza.

- Deah... - sisearon mi apellido, mal, por supuesto. Algo senti, como si ese no fuera mi apellido realmente.

- Es Death, con "t". - le dije, remarcando la T en mi apellido, la chica de pelo rosa rio mas aún.

- No me interesa como te llames, solamente... quitate de mi camino. - duramente decia, mientras se inclinaba a donde yo estaba sentada, por la caida. Su amiga de al lado me tiro los libros al suelo, mientras se reia. Ella era Kim, una amiga, o deberia decir... ex amiga que tenia. Cambio todo cuando se junto con Jacqueline, hija de familia rica y bien acomodada economicamente. Con eso me empezo a tratar mal para probar a toda costa que ella era la jefa, cosa que a mi me molesto y me termine alejando.

Tome mis libros, los levante todos, hasta que alguien tomo un libro de los mios a la misma vez que yo. Levante la mirada. Un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rubi, o mejor dicho color sangre... observaba el libro.

- Vam...piros. - termino de decir, mientras veia de un lado a otro la tapa y contratapa. Yo asenti timidamente. - ¿Te gustan? - me preguntó, mientras que aún se quedaba con el libro.

- Si, me encantan ese tipo de historias. - sonrei; él miro mi sicatriz, yo pense haberla tapado. Enseguida quito la mirada y rapidamente me ayudo con los libros.

- Dime, ¿crees que existen? - me preguntó sonriendo. Yo negue.

- No, obvio que no. - le dije algo nerviosa, porque me habia entregado los libros, pero aún no los soltaba. El suspiro, solto los libros y sonrio con una sonrisa torcida.

- Yo si. Deberias creer, especialmente tu. - me dijo algo divertido. Yo me senti algo confundida y el se despidio nomas con la mano, mientras subia las escaleras bien rapido. Yo solamente quede algo confundida. ¿Especialmente yo? ¿Yo que? Me di la vuelta y segui mi clase.

Al fin y a cabo, todo era normal. La clase normal, los recreos normales. Me recoste en el banco mientras suspiraba profundamente y miraba el entrenamiento de gimnacia. Nor-mal. Las chicas corrian, hasta que llegaban a la parte de salto, saltaban y subian la soga que estaba como a tres metros de distancia. Echo eso, tenian que volver y correr hasta el mismo lugar de partida y volver a hacer el recorrido. Dos veces en total. Y yo ya las habia terminado sin cansarme. Cosa que nunca llegue a pesar, nunca me canse. Siempre corria el tamanio de dos estadios de futbol, y no me cansaba. E incluso Kid dice que se llego a cansar un dia que me siguio hasta el parque. Suspire.

- Maka, ¿no te cansaste? - me preguntó Liz que estaba casi con un pulmon en mano (N/A: Es un decir). Respiraba algo agitada.

- No, en absoluto. - le dije levantandome energeticamente. Ella abrio los ojos grandes y se dejo caer en el banco que habia. Su hermana Patty saltaba de un lado a otro y se sentaba y exageradamente se estiraba.

- Na~Naa~Naaa! - canto Patty. Liz y yo la mirabamos con algo de pena. Yo agarre mi mochila y me acerque a la salida.

- Bueno, chicas. Me voy. - dije saliendo. Las dos me saludaron y siguieron descansando. Yo seguia caminando tranquilamente.

Mi casa estaba lejos del colegio. A empeorar de que tenia que pasar por barrios que no eran tan amigables como parecen. Tenia que pasar por la hora de la noche por esos lugares. Suspire mientras veia el reloj. Las siete y treinta, y ya el sol se ocultaba para dejar pasar a la luna que alumbraba poco y nada. El cielo se volvia oscuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya pronto se haria de noche, y... no era muy buena idea de por donde estaba. Camine lo más rapido que pude, hasta que con la gente me topaba a veces y la empujaba sin querer. Hasta que seguia caminando, y toda una gente que caminaba rapido a sus casas me llevaba por encima. Suspire agotada mientras veia el cartel que habia cerca.

"Calle al 700 de Valle Muerte", suspire... ¿Valle Muerte? ¿Donde estaba? Vi a unos tipos que estaban tomando algo, me dio mala espina... pero, debia preguntar.

- Eh... Hmm... - intentaba decir algo. Los tipos se dieron la vuelta.

- Ah, pero que jovencita... ¿dinos que quieres?

- Se, es bastante jovencita.

- Qui...quisiera saber donde estoy, y en donde queda la calle Kurousa. - le dije algo nerviosa. Los tipos me miraban con una cara algo... rara.

- Estas en el lugar mas bonito, chiquilla. - dijo uno riendose a mas no poder. Suspire agotada y me di la vuelta, para seguir caminando. Pero uno de ellos me agarró del brazo fuerte.

- No, chica. No te iras... ven, diviertete un poco con nosotros. - el otro se relamio... Intente gritar pero uno de ellos me tapo la boca. Intente patearlos, pero me agarraron de los pies, y me llevaron a unos de los callejones.

- Sueltenme! - grité, lo mas fuerte que pude. Mientras aun podia. Uno de ellos me pego en la cara y bufó molesto.

- Es que no entiendes... nadie te va a ayudar. - mientras seguia riendo. - Diviertete con nostros, la vas a pasar bien.

- ¿Nadie? - preguntó otro tipo, que nunca habia escuchado su voz, aunque algo decia que era conocida. Los tipos se dieron la vuelta, e alli intente zafarme de algunos de sus agarres. Vi como se acercaba ese chico, joven, de ojos rojos como rubi y pelo blanco como nieve, y sonreia con unos dientes filosos.

- Vete de aqui, idiota.

- No te metas, es nuestra presa. - decia el otro, mostrando los dientes. El joven se acerco mas.

- Ni se les ocurra. - le siseo. Los otros sonrieron. Yo me fui a una de las esquinas. Ya me habia zafado del agarre, pero... algo me decia que algo iba a salir mal. No se como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven albino le pego una patada a unos de los tipos. Y luego al otro. Me quede viendo asustada... no sabia lo que pasaba. No sabia lo que me iba a pasar a mi. El joven termino dejandolos tirados en el suelo. Suspiro y se acerco a mi lentamente.

- N-No te me acerques. - le dije, alejandome de él. Solamente el se limpio la sangre de la cara y suspiro.

- Ya te salve, te puedes ir. - dijo como si no le importara.

- ¿Que...? - le pregunte algo confundida.

- Soy Soul, tu eres Maka, ¿no? - ¿como era que sabia mi nombre? Lo mire mas confundida aún.

- Eh... si. - le dije algo nerviosa, mientras me levantaba de aquel lugar, y me sacudia la ropa.

- Estas lastimada. - dijo. ¿Fue una afirmacion o una pregunta? Yo lo mire sin entender. Cada vez el era más raro...

- ¿Eh...? - miré mi rodilla. Un raspón. Se notaba, pero no mucho. - Ah, si... no es nada. - le dije sonriendo, pero él no sonreia. Me miraba fijamente. Empeze a ver que sus ojos se volvian brillantes, brillaban... se hacian de un rojo sangre. Sus comnillos se agrandaban. Lo mire algo sorprendida y intente alejarme un poco, pero habia chocado con la pared. Me tomo de mi cintura y se acerco mas a mi... senti un escalofrios recorer por todo mi cuerpo, pero... solo algo me hacia confiar en él.

- Maka... perdon. - dijo, sin antes osliquear mi cuello, haciendo chocar su respiracion con mi piel. Recoria una eletrecidad por mi cuello. Corrio mi pelo delicadamente, con su mano. Mientras que con la otra hacia que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran más. Me estaba dejando llevar por él. Y justo en ese momento, cuando sus labios tocaron mi cuello, y sentia como unos dientes tocaban mi piel, pero luego... senti como caia. Alguien le habia disparado. Mire para arriba, era Kid.

Senti como todo se volvio negro, en cuestion de segundos.

**. . . . Continuara . . . .**

**La frace del principio, que esta en italiano, significa...: **En la luna veo tus ojos, en el aire escucho tu voz. En mi corazon guardo tus tesoros, y tu alma se lleva a mi sonrisa. Aunque, en esta luna de carmesi, nosotros, moriremos por esa pasion que nos lleva a nuestro amor.

**La invente yo ^^ Bueno, a cada capitulo le va una frase, y en distinto idioma (aunque, nada mas se hablar italiano y un poco de ingles... u.u) Bueno...Yahoooooooo! El primer capitulo. ¿Que tal? Me ha salido LARGUISIMO. Pero, es la introduccion y el primer capitulo. Todo junto ^^. Bueno, me dicen si les gusto o no. El summary, me la ahorre con el summary. Bueno, el primer capitulo es importante para todo el fic, ¿si? Espero y que les guste mi fic. Es Soul y Maka, de vampiros. Genial, ¿no? Tenia que hacer algo de esto. Amm, listo. Estoy muy animada~, no se por que xDD Jeje... en fin, quiero que me digan si les gusto. Ya esta~ Nos vemos a todos...!**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**

**¿Un review?**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Oh... bueno, comentarios abajo, y ****¡****Perd****ó****n por retrasar mis historias! Aqu****í**** solo digo que, Soul Eater no es mi idea. A quien tenemos que agradecerle que exista Soul Eater es a Atsushi Okubo, mientras tanto esta es mi historia basada en vampiros bajo mi letra. Nada mas que decir por aqu****í****...**

**La Luna Carmesi**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dime tu, __¿__era solo un sueño? __¿__Acaso no vi tus ojos rubi, bajo esa luna? Acaso... __¿__eres tu real? Hey, tu... dime, que en mi cabeza solo tengo miles de pensamientos, no puedo ni pensar en otra cosa... __¿te volvere a ver? No me pidas perdón, si es solo para verme..._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Maka Pov:**

_Esos ojos que me miraban como si me deseasen. Esa forma de tratarme suavemente. La luna all__í__ en lo alto, como espectante de lo que pasaba. Aunque... no sabia por que me habia pedido perd__ó__n. Escuche algo... como un pequeño estruendo. Y ese chico callo, sin antes dejarme el recuerdo de sus ojos rubi brillantes, frente a la luna. Cuando todo en mi vista se volvio negro..._

- Yo... - me desperte con el primer rayo de luz, proveniente del sol. Que alumbro justo en mis ojos, haciendome despertar. Habia perdido el segundo dia del colegio. Ya era demasiado tarde.

- Maka, ¿estas bien? - me preguntó Kid, entrando a mi cuarto con una bandeja en sus manos. Traia comida.

- Si... ¿que-que ha pasado? - le pregunte, algo confundida. Ayer, habia pasado algo, y no me acordaba que paso a lo ultimo... pero yo pensaba que era algo malo.

- Nada, solo te desmayaste. - dijo sonriente. No le crei. Me daria cuenta si me hubiera desmayado. Mire el reloj. Las tres de la tarde. Habia dormido bastante. Pero... yo, ¿me encontre con ese chico? ¿Él me salvo? ¿Quienes eran los otros? Un sin fin de preguntas atacaban a mi cabeza. Me agarre la cabeza. Kid alzo una ceja.

- Maka, ¿pasa algo? - me preguntó.

- Creo que me mientes. - le respondi, segura de lo que hacia. Él suspiro y se dirigio a la puerta, sin antes dejar la bandeja en mi repisa.

- Maka, te estoy diciendo lo que te tengo que decir. - me respondio. Bajo la cabeza, vi como sus ojos ambar se apagaban y ese brillo desaparecia. Murmuro algo que no llegue a escuchar, y luego se fue. Me mentia. Ahora lo sabia bien. Me tome de la cabeza y mire la comida. Un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas con mermelada. Aun seguia algo confundida. Me levante, y mire mi rodilla. No habia nada...

- Ah... ¿que paso? - murmure para mi misma, mientras me vestia. Y justo en ese momento recorde lo que tenia que hacer... Habia dejado plantada (N/A: Es como decir que se olvido que habia quedado con...) a Liz. Mire la hora. Media hora de retraso. Cuando escuche mi celular sonar a mas no poder, y con doce llamadas perdidas. Tome el celular con cuidado y lo atendi.

- Eh, si... Hola. - dije. De pronto escuche un gran suspiro.

- Aver, Maka... con media hora de retraso. ¿DONDE ESTAS QUE NO VINISTE? - grito. Aleje el celular de mi oido, salian incuerencias de el. Kid se asomo algo confundido.

- Pasa algo... ¿o Liz? - pregunto, ya conociendo a todas y cada una de mis amigas.

- Liz. - dije sonriendo, aunque fue mas una sonrisa finjida.

- Ya veo... - dijo mirando el celular que yo sostenia lejos. Cuando ya no escuche mas gritos lo tome y me lo puse cerca del oido.

- ¿Ya esta? - pregunte. Escuche como Liz asentia.

- Maka, ¡si que no sabes llegar a hora!

- No, es que... tube un problema. - dije riendo nerviosamente, mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado antes.

- Ah, ya veo... entonces, me contaras todo y cada detalle de lo que te paso, ¿eh? - dijo asi, bien ligero.

- Claro, Liz. - le segui la corriente. Le diria cualquier cosa menos eso que me habia pasado, aunque solo por seguirle la corriente le conteste.

Llegue y vi a Liz hablando con un chico, era cosa de ella. Decidi no acercarme, pero cuando me di la vuelta escuche que me habia notado, y ya me llamaba a los cuatro vientos.

- Vamos, Maka. ¡Ven aquí! - dijo sonriendo, junto al otro chico rubio de ojos celestes. Parecia buen chico. Llevaba puesto un vaquero azul, junto a una chaqueta blanca y abajo una remera negra. Su apariencia era algo rebelde, pero su sonrisa lo hacia ver natural. Y era un constraste que le quedaba muy bien. (N/A: vamos, le cambie porque si no no me sirve la apariencia de Hero)

- Hola... - dije lo mas simpatica posible.

- Maka, el es Hero. Hero, ella es Maka. - nos presento, como siempre solia hacer ella. Él chico se limitaba a sonreir y asentir.

- Maka, el es un gran amigo mio. Siempre va a salir de compras conmigo, y carga mis compras, ademas de que esta disponible y hace todo lo que yo hago. Asi que, comportate con él. - murmuro tan tranquilamente como pudo. Yo no sabia que pensar de mi amiga Liz. Era increible. El chico parecia haber escuchado, pero solamente sonrio. Cuando salimos Liz miraba una ropa, entraba y se la probaba. Miraba el precio: si era algo caro, lo dejaba, en cambio que si era barato se lo llevaba como podia. A veces regateaba con el precio de aquella prenda que queria. Hero miraba alegremente a Liz.

- Se que no me comprenderas - dijo aun mirando a Liz, o mejor dicho el vestidor. - pero la amo. - sonreia. Yo lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿Tu...? - intente preguntar, pero el nego rapidamente con la cabeza.

- No creo que nunca podria ser mi novia o algo por el estilo. Ella y yo tenemos vidas muy distintas. - dijo viendo que ya la cortina iba a abrir. Liz salio con un vestido color bordo vino, una sonrisa y algo de sonrojo. Hero la miro con alegria y un poco de sonrojo tambien.

- ¿Que tal estoy? ¿Me veo bien? - pregunto con una sonrisa. Mientras que daba una vuelta completa. Yo la mire... Hero, definitivamente seria el novio perfecto para Liz.

- Estas espectacular, Liz. Seguro brillaras en cualquier fiesta. - dijo Hero, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Liz dio un ligero sonrojo y volvio al vestidor lo más rapido.

- No seria feliz conmigo. - termino de decir. Obserbando el suelo.

- Yo no creo eso. - le respondi sonriendo. Hero se limito dar una pequeña sonrisa y un "Je".

- Solo porque no conoces mi vida. Ella no seria feliz. - decidi que eso era un basta de hablar del tema, por lo menos para mi. Hero miraba el suelo, algo distraido.

- Pues... apenas conociendote, puede que piense que serian felices. Eres una persona muy buena. - le dije amigable. Hero sonrio.

- Gracias. Tu eres muy simpatica. - su mirada volvio hacia el vestidor, donde salia una Liz con un vestido. Su sonrisa era notable.

- A regatear el precio. - dijo alzando en alto ese pobre vestido. Hero rio un poco al igual que yo. La Liz de siempre nunca cambiaria.

El resto del dia, la pase muy bien. Aunque... hay algo que me preocupaba. Una presencia, sentir que alguien estaba atras mio. Era raro. Me daba la vuelta, pero no habia nadie. Podia sentir una respiracion atras mio. Todo, pero... no habia nadie. Incluso se me ocurrio decirle a Liz, pero me trataria de loca. Suspire pesadamente mientras me dejaba caer en un banco del Central Park. Liz ya habia dejado todas las bolsas en su casa.

- Oye, no quieres ir a bailar por ahi? - me pregunto sonriendo.

- Liz, no tengo edad. - Hero rio un poco. Lo mire confundida.

- Se te nota. Pareces de 13. - dijo aun riendo mas. Me limite a casi ignorarlo.

- Tengo 14, casi 15. - le dije, él me miro de arriba a abajo.

- Igual que Liz... - cambio la mirada de mi a Liz. Mientras la observaba con unos ojos que solo un enamorado podia obserbar. Liz ni cuenta se daba.

Asi estuvimos unas cuantas horas. Reimos, hablamos de cualquier cosa y comentamos. Cuando ya era mas tarde, cada uno volvio a su casa. Yo iba caminando a la mia, pero habia algo que sabia que me seguia.

Senti como una chapa caerse, y rapidamente me di la vuelta a verlo. Habia un chico de pelo azul maldiciendo la chapa.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - pregunte. El chico se levanto, se sacudio la ropa y acto seguido me senialo con un dedo acusador.

- Para ti es un gusto que ORE-SAMA te siga. - me dijo riendo y tomando una pose algo rara. Sonreia como si fuera un genio. Tremendo idiota. Me di la vuelta y segui mi camino.

- Ah, ¿tu eres Albarn? - me pregunto.

- ¿Albarn? No, soy Death. - le corregi. Nego con la cabeza.

- ¿Y que? ¿Tu hermano es Kid? ¡Ja! - rio fuerte. Yo asenti, entonces el tomo una cara seria.

- Ya veo, el vino primero. Grandisimo tonto. - miro hacia los lados y sonrio. - ¡JA! ¡Pero nadie le gana al GRAN ORE-SAMA! - grito. Decidi que era hora de pararle la cosa esta.

- ¿Pero que es lo que quieres? ¿eh? - le pregunte rapido.

- Un amigo me envio a preguntarte algo. Pero ya no necesito nada mas de ti. - dijo lo mas triunfante.

- Aja, ¿entonces el caso era hablar conmigo? - le pregunte algo confundida. El asintio y miro hacia la luna, con una mirada algo perdida. Suspire, y me acorde de algo. - ¿por que me llamaste por Albarn? - le pregunte algo intrigada.

- Pues, me dijieron que asi era tu apellido o nombre, o lo que sea. No me importa realmente, porque no es cosa mia. - dijo desinteresado aun mirando al cielo azul oscuro que habia. Algo dentro de mi, dijo que ese era mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunte mirandolo bien. El quito la vista del cielo.

- ¡Ja! ¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto animado. Negue con la cabeza, suspiro desilucionado - Entonces, espera a recordarlo, Maka Albarn. - me dijo riendo. Mientras saltaba y como un rayo desaparecia. Yo me sentia confundida y lo estaba. No podia pensar en otra cosa de lo que me dijo. Segui mi paso a mi casa... aunque aun asi pensaba en todo aquello. Acaso... ¿quien era verdaderamente yo? Es decir... ¿cual es mi pasado?

**. . . . . . Continuara . . . . . .**

**Bueno, sobre la historia nada. Sobre los reviews, bueno... el primer review que recibi en portugues, lo vi... nunca habia recibido uno en portugues (nunca habia recibido un review en otro idioma xd). Bueno, me quede con eso, pero suerte que lo supe leer xD. Bueno, en cuanto a los demas, tambien muchas gracias a todos. Aunque no se si mi fic sea bueno o no, o si trasmito lo que quiero decir o no -w- bueno, el proximo es mucho mejor, en otras palabras: Maka tendra que acordarse de varias cosas, especialmente de su vida anterior por que... en su vida anterior ella conoce a Soul y comparte una relacion de amigos, aunque luego... Esperen... ****¿soy tonta o que? Les estoy adelantando todo! Bueno, ya me callo. Y la razon por que no subo mis historias tan seguidas es porque la escuela me saca tiempo, y la proxima semana es la "semana de los examenes", asi que por eso no estare muy seguido, ni lo estube antes. Muchas gracias, de antemano xD**

**¿Pero me dejarian un review? :)**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
